If You Leave
by CutePanda2.0
Summary: He didn't think she'd leave. Not after everything they had been through. But he was wrong. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He didn't think she'd leave. Not after everything they had

been through. But he was wrong.

He didn't think she'd leave. Not after everything they had been through.

They had finally defeated him. Hawkmoth. It had finally been over. So many years of fighting, over. All there hard work had finally paid off. The man who had plagued Paris with evil (and butterflies) had finally been caught. He had foolishly thought that now everything was over he, Chat Noir could finally have a chance with Ladybug. He had thought that now everything was over he might have a chance. He had thought that maybe he could have a chance of loving her.

But he was wrong.


	2. Actual Chapter 1

"BEEEEEEPP!" The shrill song of the alarm clock brough 24 year-old Adrien Agreste back to the harsh reality of life. By harsh he meant terrible. Sometimes life got so bad he just wanted to turn his back to it all. Sometimes he just wanted to curl up in a hole and pretend that things were different. Remember how life used to be before it took a turn for the worse. Right now, his life was worthless. Absolutely worthless. Everything worth living for in his life was gone. Love, family. The things in life that kept him going. But, those thing were slowly disappearing: First his mom, then his dad, and then…... _Ladybug._ He still remembered it. The night it all went down. The night he lost two of the most important people in his life. The night his life shattered. The last time he had seen her….

" _Eurgh!" Chat let out a yelp as Lady Wifi sent a pause button flying his way. The minute he rolled out of the way though, he was assaulted by a blast of guitar music. Immediately he was sent flying backwards. It was like the Puppeteer incident but ten times-no, one hundred times who had been akumatized was now reakumatized. If you asked Chat for his input on the battle then he would say this: It was the final showdown. While it seemed crazy that's what Chat thought. After all guess who was here. I'll give you three guesses. Well if you said Hawkmoth than your right. Chat personally didn't know what to think. Part of him was scared while the other parts of him were excited, relieved, and a little glad. He wondered what Ladybug though of all this. Did she feel glad to? Penny for her thoughts._

 _Chat turned to see Ladybug and Antibug fighting. Both girls were literally at each others necks. Their facial expressions were exactly the same: Pure frustration. They were both pretty evenly matched though, and neither of them seemed to be girls seemed to blow their tops at the exact same time. Together they called for their charms._

 _In seconds a black and red gun with a bayonet attached to it fell into AntiBug's outstretched hands. Mere second later a tub of foamy clay play do stuff fell into Ladybug's lap._

 _Antibug smirked, "You think you can defeat me with a children's toy? Ha! This should be_ _ **Child's Play**_ _."_

" _Hehe. I think your even worse than Chat."_

" _Hey," Chat said, acting offended from where he was fighting Darkblade._

 _Antibug rolled her eyes._

" _Whatever. This is a waste of my time. I should be doing something that's actually important and hard. This is seriously a waste. I can't believe you guys seriously call yourselves heroes."_

 _Antibug then brought her anti charm object up to her shoulder. She aimed it at Ladybug. Ladybug jumped out of the way and frantically looked around her._

 _Chat never knew what happened after Ladybug called her Luck Charm, but he did know that something magical happened. Something simply.._ _ **Miraculous.**_

 _Ladybug leaped at Antibug, popping of the top of the tub of clay stuff. Antibug raised he weapon, prepared to shoot and then…_

" _Squirsh." Antibug looked at Ladybug. Then down at her weapon._

 _Somehow, using inhuman speed, Ladybug had managed to stick Antibug's entire weapon with her clay charm stuff._

" _ERHG!" Why you little."_

 _Antibug lunged at Ladybug before she was met with a faceful of clay._

" _AHH!" My hair, my makeup! It's all ruined." Antibug was barely heard through the clay but you were able to make out what she was saying if you tried. (But, no one really did.)_

 _That's how it went for the whole fight. Ladybug and Chat took down a few more victims; Darkblade, Guitar Villain, Princess Fragrance, and Reflekta. The more people they took down though, the more they struggled to fight. Ladybug's accuracy with her yo-yo was getting worse and worse as the minutes drew on. Chat felt himself getting weaker and weaker. He was so tired. He stumbled over to Ladybug and grabbed her hand as they ran from Horrificator._

" _W-were get-getting too weak to-too fast." Ladybug panted._

 _Chat barely managed to nod his head in feeble agreement._

" _If we take down Hawkmoth, won't all of the others go away?"_

" _Yeah, great idea, Mon Minou."_

 _Chat gave Ladybug what he hoped was a daring, dashing, Debonaire smile. Ladybug rolled her eyes, but gave him a smile anyway._

" _Let's go," Ladybug said before gracefully leaping off of the rooftop. Hiding her fatigue perfectly._

 _Chat smiled and then ran after her._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Ladybug sat on the ground. She was surrounded by blood. There was a body next to her._

" _Hawkmoth," She managed to choke out the man's name._

 _The man smiled at her._

" _Tell my son I love him."_

 _Purple shone from the brooch on his chest. Then he was encased in light and then….._

 _The police took away the body of the former fashion leader. Gabriel Agreste._

 _Before you could even say 'Miraculous' Ladybug was out of there._

 _That was the last time Adrien had seen Ladybug, but he remembered it like it was yesterday._

 _He still remembered the shock when he saw who Hawkmoth was. Then the pain of losing his father._

 _He still remembered the pitying looks of people all around him when he went to school or when he was just walking the streets of Paris._

 _He still remembered how he felt when Ladybug didn't to patrol the day after. Or the next. Or any of the days after that. She just...disappeared. Disappeared like everyone else._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Marinette knew what she had done was wrong. Selfish. Stupid. She regretted it still. Seven years later and still, she couldn't forget it. After the defeat of Hawkmoth, she had…. Left. She didn't think she could do it. She couldn't face Adrien knowing that she had killed his father. Eve though it had been Ladybug, not Marinette, she still just couldn't. How could she be able to just look him in the eye and act like nothing was wrong when she had killed his father. The only family he had left. She was a murderer. So, she had selfishly left Paris. She had left Paris and Chat to fend for themselves. They were better off without her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Announcement

**Hey guys,**

 **I wanted to tell you guys that I am currently signing up for other fanfiction websites so I can cross post my stories. I'm waiting to get an invite to A03, which I should get around April 1. I haven't decided yet if I should go on wattpad. What do you guys think? Also, should I start a new story? I feel like I want to. Also, if your reading one of my stories then can you try reading one of my** **other** **stories? Please? If you do or are going to then thanks. Also, I was wondering should I start dedicating stories and chapters? There are a lot of people I want to thank. What do you think about all of these questions? Review or PM me with what your answer. Remember I'm taking requests for stories if you have an idea send it in!**

 **-Cute Panda**


	4. YAY!

Hey Guys!

I am happy to say that I am now part of Ao3! You can go on and find all my stories there! My username there is CutePanda2. Yeah, I wasn't able to make it the same username as I have here. Oh well. Also, I have officially made an updating schedule! I am updating this story every week and the other story I'm working on. I can't say exactly what day, just that I will do it every week. Anyway, see you all again this week!

-Cute Panda


	5. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! CP Here! Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, I have a friend who wrote a poem for my story just because I asked her. She is great at writing poems, specifically angst poems. So, I have decided that for every chapter I will post a bit of the poem. My friend's fanfiction username is AnimalJam. So go! Check her out! What are you waiting for? Go! You can read this chapter later.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _There's a memory of what_

 _we_

 _used_

 _to_

 _be_

 _That I can see through the flames_

 _-Point of no Return, Starset_

Luck and chaos

Words and actions

Wisdom and strength

Supposed to be unbeatable

What happened?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Agreste?"

Adrien looked up from his book to see a young girl standing in front of his desk.

"Oh, yes?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me what the homework was?"

"Oh, yeah. The homework is pages 119-120 in the textbook." Adrien said. He pulled out a post- it, wrote the homework on it, then handed it to the girl.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

You might be surprised to find that former famous heartthrob model Adrien Agreste became a physics teacher for the French school College Francoise Dupont. When the world found out, the media had a field day. But Adrien was happy. He never wanted a life of fame. He didn't want to live on the catwalk for the rest of his life. He wanted to do what he loved. It just so happened that what he loved was physics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marinette was famous. She knew that. Everyone knew that. She was the owner, creator, and CEO of MDC Fashion. Her company was one of the most known companies in the world. It was at the top. The best of the best. Her company was known world-wide and her clothes could be found anywhere. Her fashion lines ranged from casual to formal. Her clothes were for any gender and any age. She was one of the only companies that did that. Most fashion companies focused on one gender, one style, and one age group. But, she always liked being different and standing out, so those unspoken rules did not apply to her or her company. While her clothes traveled worldwide, she usually stayed in one area. She didn't really go anywhere unless it was for really important fashion business. Where had gone from Paris was where she was now. New York. New York was where she had first started her company. Marinette had gone to school here in NYC. She had went to one of the top fashion schools: Fashion Institute of Technology. But, then again, she hadn't really had a choice. Not after what happened with Hawkmoth. Not to mention she hadn't had enough money to go somewhere else other than where she had ended up. Also, the city had kind of grown on her. It reminded her of Paris. The streets were always full and bustling, and while Paris might be the city of lights, New York came up as a close second. Wow. She really missed Paris. Marinette felt a pang of homesickness hit her, but brushed it off. Seriously, it had been years since she had left Paris. She should be over then again, there were many things she should be over. Like-NOPE! She wasn't thinking about anything that had to do with what happened seven years ago. Actually, she didn't want to think about anyone that had to do with Paris at all, period! She was over all of that. Now she had work to do. Fashion Week would be happening in just a few weeks and she still had to finish tailoring that dress and do a few test runs, and do **more** fittings.

Marinette sighed and pushed away from her desk. She still had to get a few more details about Fashion Week from her assistant Karen.

"Hey Karen!"

"Oh! What can I do for you Mari?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had the details for Fashion Week."

"Wondered! Mari, I'm offended! Fashion Week is **weeks** away! **WEEKS!** Tomorrow is like basically Fashion Week! Of course I have it! Who and what do you think I am?" Karen playfully nudged Marinette.

"Karen! You're the worst! Was that a joke or a-"

"Pun! It was actually a pun!" Karen grinned proudly. "But, that's one of my bad ones. You should hear my cat puns! They are absolutely **meow-** velous!"

Marinette was about to protest against Karen's terrible so called puns when she realized what Karen had said; **meow-** velous. An image of her old partner flashed into her mind. She saw him. His smile. She heard his voice in her head. She heard his annoying puns. She saw the expression of shock when Hawkmoth was unmasked. She saw the hurt on his face as she zipped away. The last time she had seen him. Marinette's eyes glazed over and her breathing increased as she got sucked back into her old memories….Chat….Adrien….Hawkmoth…..Dead…...Gabriel Agreste…..Dead…..Adrien, poor, poor Adrien….It's okay. …...I'll help you…..I'm sorry….. I couldn't…. I'm weak…..

"...nette!"

"Marinette!"

"Ergh.. Karen…. What-what happened?"

"I-I think you had a panic attack!"

Marinette blinked a few times to clear her vision. She found herself lying on the ground, barely supported by Karen who was squatting next to her. Marinette grabbed onto the desk and pulled herself up.

"Mari! You shouldn't be standing now." Karen yelped, wrapping her arms around Marinette.

Karen helped Marinette slowly walk over into her office. Marinette eased into her chair and sighed.

"Alright Mari. You stay here while I get one of the nurses downstairs." **(A/N: I thought that since this is a fashion place there should be a nurse incase someone hurts themselves with a needle or something. Don't judge!)**

"Kar, I'm fine really." Marinette tried to stand up to stop Karen, but wobbled and fell back into her chair.

Karen raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course you are."

"Hey was that sarcasm-"

"Now you are sitting your butt down on that chair while I get the nurse. I'll do it even if I have to tie you to your chair."

Marinette sighed in defeat. "Fine. Could you at least let me look at the details for Fashion Week while I wait. That is after all what I had came over to your desk for."

Karen looked at her suspiciously before walking to the door. "I'll get them, but you better stay right where you are."

"Alright, alright."

Karen walked out of the room, before coming back with a manila folder.

"We got the details for Fashion Week a whole **week** ago." Karen passed Marinette the folder.

"I'm going to go get the nurse."

Marinette gave a weak nod as she started reading through the details. The organizers of Fashion Week had requested her and her companies presence. They wanted her to show her new Spring line. Blah, blah, blah, Paris, Agreste. Wait. Paris. It was being held in Paris. It was being hosted by Agreste Fashion. Shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Aww. Poor Mari. See you next update! Wait! happy Earth Day! Preserve the Earth! Stop Global Warming!**

 **We have met the enemy and he is us.**

\- Walt Kelly


	6. IMPORTANT

Hey guys! I'm still alive. Its been a long time huh. I hope you all can understand that I do have a busy life outside of the fanfiction world. Anyway, I have decided that I will try to continue this story. I have worked on my writing and hopefully there will be a positive change that is notable in my writing, I also hope my chapters will be longer. Keep your eyes peeled a, a new chapter will be out soon. That is a promise I plan on keeping.

Cute Panda.


End file.
